


AnD tHeY wErE rOoMmAtEs

by pettyth0t



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dont kill me :))), first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettyth0t/pseuds/pettyth0t
Summary: A fic about roomates.





	AnD tHeY wErE rOoMmAtEs

Dean Winchester was in a... situation.

He currently lived with the one person he never wanted to live with ever. Castiel Novak. But, his college apparently had different ideas for him. Like living with Castiel Novak. So, instead of being smart and telling his supervisor he didn’t want to live with him, he suffered. And he suffered greatly. 

The main reason he suffered was because whenever Castiel was around him, he shut down. Dean had the biggest crush on him, and Castiel was oblivious. He just gave Dean a smile and waved. They didn’t even know each other, and yet Dean died a little on the inside whenever Castiel was around him. So that happens. What kind of a name is Castiel, anyway. He thinks that Castiel’s parents are very religious, but who knows. But what Dean does know is that he can’t have Castiel as roommate. He will be a mess.

So, saying Dean was in situation is an understatement.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Just open the door, coward.” Sam’s voice came in through Dean’s phone. “Shut up, bitch.” He took a step closer to the door. So he was now five feet away from the door. “Love you too, jerk.” and with that Sam hung up. 

“Hey! Your Dean, right?” Oh no. He turned to see the owner of this beautiful, deep voice. Dean was not prepared to see Castiel running towards him. And Dean was definitely not ready to have Castiel run into him, and then proceed to knock him down. “OOOOF.” Dean couldn’t tell who made that noise. “I’M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. I bet that was a great first impression, huh?” Cas said as he held his hand out towards Dean. “Uhh, you’re fine.” Dean grabbed his hand and got up. That one touch was so magical.

“Thanks, but you don’t have to lie, Dean.” Oh Lord. When Cas says Dean’s name it makes something tingle in Dean’s body. “Um.. okay.” Dean says awkwardly. He makes a start towards the door to their room. Somehow, he makes it in, but Cas follows him right in. “Hey wh-” Then Dean’s phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID. Of course, it was Sam. Reluctantly he picked up the phone, hopefully making a ‘sorry’ face to Cas. He seemed to get the idea. “Dean are you in the frickin room yet?” Sam said in a stern voice. Well, as stern as a little brothers voice can be. “Yes Sam.” 

“Good. Is Castiel in there with you?” Why?? “You a Bitch, you know that?” Dean could hear Sam chuckling from the other end. “Ending the phone call so soon, Jerk?” Cas was staring at Dean. “YES. GOODBYE SAM.” Dean ended the call and tossed it on his bed. “So you’re a bottom, then?” What? “What?” Dean was flushed a bright red. “The beds.” Cas said trying to hide his laugh, and failing miserably. “O-Oh yeah. I guess.”

“Aight chill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy sorry that this is so bad and short:) if nobody reads this I wont post another chapter


End file.
